


Stan Twins One Shot And AUs

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love ❤️, Cuddles, Feral!Ford, Feral!Stan, Ford's put into an asylum, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Nightmares, Purring, Self-Blame, Stangst, calming kisses, don't tag as ships, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: A series of one shots, aus, and headcanons about the Stan twins.





	1. Cute

Stan was walking upstairs to his brother's room. He'd heard a loud thump and a startled animal-like cry from the kitchen, so he decided to check up on Ford.

"Hey, Ford? You alright in there?" Stan asked, knocking on the door.

"Y-yeah." Ford called shakily.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened, revealing a startled and disheveled Ford. His hair was in disarray, bags under his eyes, eyes bloodshot. 

"You haven't been getting any sleep again?" Stan asked.

"No. I keep..." Ford looked away, embarrassed. "Having nightmares."

"Oh. You, um, need one of these?" Stan asked, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Ford quietly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. Stan returned the hug, rubbing his brother's back soothingly. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back.

"Well, I'm fixing to head off to bed. Need anything?" Stan asked, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.

"No." Ford replied.

Stan nodded and wordlessly turned to leave. 

"Actually..." Ford said nervously, waiting until Stan spun back to face him. "Could...c-could you stay with me to-tonight?"

Stan gave him a surprised look, not quite expecting that request. It wasn't the most out of the blue thing Ford had ever asked for, but it was still...different. But he just smiled.

"Sure. If it'll help ya sleep."

So, Stan walked past his brother and into the bedroom with no further words. He laid down on the couch, positioning himself so that his back was propped up against the armrest.

Ford followed close behind, lying belly down with his head resting under his brother's chin and arms wrapped around the other's waist. Stan smiled, placing his hands over his twin's shoulders, massaging them.

The elder relaxed against Stan, eyes falling shut. He always felt safe, felt loved when he was cuddled up with his brother. It was comforting. 

Stan chuckled when the other started purring. He knew it was something normal for the feral man, as when Ford would curl up at his side when he was still trying to regain his memories. He did it when he felt safe.

And to be honest, Stan always thought it was cute.


	2. Unforgivable

"Stanley? Are you in here?" 

Ford was currently in his brother's bedroom, searching for him. It had been five weeks since Stan had come back through the portal, two weeks since Weirdmageddon, one week since the kids had left. 

It had been a long road to recover for Ford to getting his memories back, but by now, most were in tact. 

"Stan?" Ford called again, eyes scanning the messy room.

When he got no answer, he turned to leave. Though, right before he shut the door, he heard a quiet sniffle. Ford turned back around and entered the room, following the small noise to the bed.

Crouching down on his hands and knees, Ford looked under the bed and immediately found his twin curled into a ball. Stan was shaking, hand covering his mouth as tears streamed freely down his face.

"Lee?" Ford called quietly, wincing when he caused his twin to jump.

Stan stared at him silently with wide eyes. He looked petrified and it broke Ford's heart. "G-go aw-away."

"What's wrong?" Ford asked, ignoring his brother's feeble command.

"I s-said, go a-away."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." 

"N-no. It's ju-ust stupid-stupid stupid!" Stan growled out, hitting himself in the face.

"Hey, hey. Stop." Ford demanded, grabbing his brother's hand and interlocking their fingers.

Stan flinched at the contact, nearly ripping his hand away as he growled, only to stop when he realized it was just his twin. He was still having to get used to human contact.

"Please, Stanley. Tell me what's bothering you." Ford begged, squeezing his hand.

Stan sat quietly for a moment, just watching his brother's eyes before sighing. "I-its my fault you lo-lost your m-memories."

"Stop it."

"I-I'm serious. If I ha-hadn't been so stupid and just hid y-your journal like you asked thi-thirty years ago, you wouldn'ta had t-to save my sorry ass. The end of the worl-world wouldn't have happened." 

"Stan...none of that was your fault. No matter how much you believe that, it's not true. It was my fault. I made you feel like I never truly cared about you. I hurt you. If had just explained to you the situation I was in all those years ago, then Weirdmageddon wouldn't have happened."

"I still st-started this. I was the one wh-who screwed up your machine in high school. W-what i did to y-you is unforgivable." Stan said, covering his face with his free hand.

"Stanley..." Ford said, waiting for his brother's eyes to meet back with his. "I forgive you."

Stan sucked in a breath of air at the unexpected words from his twin. Did he actually just say he forgave him? 

"The question is, do you forgive me for being such a horrible brother to you?"

Stan wanted to object, tell Ford that he wasn't a horrible brother, that he was. But he knew that would just start up an argument he'd lose.

"Of course I forgive you." 

"Good. Now come out from under the bed."

Ford scooted back enough to allow his brother to crawl out, never once letting go of his hand. Once Stan was kneeling in front of the other, he nuzzled his head beneath Ford's.

Taking the hint, Ford wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders, raking a fingers of one hand through his hair. He felt Stan's tears soaking through his sweater onto his chest, but he could care less.

"It's okay." Ford whispered.

He pulled back from the hug just enough to place a kiss to each of Stan's cheeks and one to his temple before rest their foreheads together in a comforting motion.

"Thanks, Poindex."


	3. No Choice Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ford is suicidal and Stan has no choice but to put him in an asylum till he's better.

"Stanley? Stanley, please...please don't let them take me. Stanley!" Ford cried, ripping himself from the officers' grip.

He slammed into Stan's chest, digging his chin into his brother's shoulder, since he couldn't properly hug him. The younger twin wrapped his arms tightly around the other, gripping the cloth of the thin hospital gown tightly between his fingers.

Stanford was so scared and it made Stan's heart shatter. He hated having to do this to his brother, but it was the only way in getting him better. One of the officers went to grab Ford before Stan shot them a begging look, to let him be for a moment, which they did.

"Please, please, please...Stanley." Ford begged, pulling back a bit to rest the side of his tear-stained face against his brother's. "Don't make me go, I-I-I...I can't! I'll stop! I'll change!"

"It's not that easy, Ford. I wish it was." Stan said tearfully, nuzzling the side of Ford's face.

"I-it is! You don't have to make me go! I can stay, stop this! Our lives could go back to normal, and we...we could finally go sailing.." Ford said, intertwining his left hand with Stan's right.

It really hurt. Stan did want that, just as much as he didn't want to put his brother in a facility to get help. But the law wouldn't allow that. The cops had already put him on suicide watch. Plus, he knew if he brought Ford back home, this would happen again, and next time it could be fatal.

With a half sigh, half sob, Stan brought his forehead to rest against Ford's and stared sadly into his eyes. He brought his free hand to gently cup the right side of his brother's face. 

"I have to let you go for now, but I promise I'll get you back out when you're better." Stan whispered shakily before he pulled back, allowing the cops to take him.

"No..." Ford gasped out, more tear flooding his eyes as he fought to get back to his twin. "NO! NO! NO! STANLEY!"

"I'll come visit you everyday." Stan said.

"PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! STAN!" Ford cried out.

"I love you!" Stan called out, fighting against his instinct to run and protect Ford as he was dragged from the building.

This was for the best, after all.


End file.
